Harry Potter and his Magic
by Shadow Ranger
Summary: Harry's sixth year


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

Chapter 1

"Am I doing the right thing Fawkes?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he gently stroked the beautiful bird's head. He chuckled, perhaps for the first time since the night Sirius Black had died when his feathered companions gave the equivalent of a shrug. That night he had lost more than a former student and friend in Sirius; he had lost the trust of a young man he had seen grow over the last five years and had come to think of as more than a student. He had betrayed and abandoned the boy during a time when he needed him and by keeping secrets he had ended up betraying the trust of the boy's parents. Perhaps, he had even handed Lord Voldemort victory without meaning to.

Fawkes chirped again and Dumbledore looked at the phoenix through tired eyes. He was pleased to see that the killing curse had not had an adverse effect on the bird and that Fawkes had recovered swiftly. "I suppose you're right. I have been wrong so many times, what difference would more errors make?"

It was fast approaching the end of July; school had broken up just a fortnight earlier. More importantly five weeks had gone by since Sirius' death and the Ministry of Magic's admission that Voldemort was alive. Five weeks had passed since Harry had destroyed his office, consumed by grief and an even greater burden than before. Five weeks during which his only news from Harry had been from Remus Lupin, a former friend of Sirius whom Harry had been told to write to every three days. The letters though had betrayed very little about how the boy was dealing with things.

Dumbledore had written to Harry's friends, asking them to write to Harry and they had done so. Sadly Harry had not seen fit to reply to them with more than a token 'I'm fine'. In some cases the letters had even arrived before Ron and Hermione had sent theirs, leading Dumbledore to conclude that Harry was simply going through the motions rather than dealing with anything.

He had asked members of the Order of the Phoenix to talk to Harry when they were patrolling outside his house, but they had hardly seen him; even Mrs Figg, nosy old neighbour had been unable to convince Harry to come to her house for tea. His muggle relatives had jumped at the chance to get him out of the house, but Harry had refused.

The real shock had come when Harry had been told he would be able to leave Privet Drive the day after his birthday, making it one of his shorter stays at the Dursleys since he had started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The reply had been a simple 'no thank-you'. There had been no reasons given and when Harry had been told that Dumbledore himself had said he had to go, the response had become even more stubborn.

That presented a dilemma, one Dumbledore didn't know if he could actually solve. Should he remove Harry forcefully and put him where he knew the boy would have company and sympathy or should he allow Harry his space? If he did the latter there was a chance that Harry would withdraw further into himself. On the other hand forcing Harry to go somewhere he did not want to be, would risk deepening the rift that had opened between them.

And then there was the problem of which outcome would serve the greater good to think about. Harry's happiness was important to him; it was one of the reasons he had not told Harry of the prophecy before that fateful night. It was the reason he had not told Harry some other things that were equally important, things that Harry would need to know. Harry's needs were important enough that he hadn't already sent Order Members to drag him away from Privet Drive. But as much as Harry meant to him, the boy needed help that he would not receive at his relatives'. Otherwise he would never be in a position to defeat Lord Voldemort and bring peace to the world of wizards and muggles alike. And as much as he hated to admit it, that greater need was rapidly growing.

Voldemort had been weakened temporarily when Harry had rejected him from his mind. Love had a way of doing that, but it would only be temporary and before long he would be back to attack the Boy-who-lived and the community at large. Already strange events had been reported: disappearances, accidents involving minor officials or faceless muggles. There had been a break in at a storage depot in Taunton where the muggle government kept official records, sudden trading problems for normally profitable business sectors and an increase in unexplained violence and petty crime.

He sighed again and came to the same conclusion he had reached that morning: this was a decision he was not willing to take alone. He wanted somebody to share the blame with him should things go wrong. Albus Dumbledore was as human as the next man and he was scared that he would lose Harry permanently. He didn't want to be alone in that burden. That was why waiting in the next room he had those people he trusted to help him make such a decision. Not only were they members of the Order of the Phoenix, they were Harry's friends and in some cases his teachers; they were those who should have the boy's best interests at heart, and perhaps one or two who could give a purely objective view where Mr Potter was concerned.

He opened the side door to his office and walked in, pleased to see that everybody had finally arrived. To one side sat Remus Lupin, looking frail from the recent full moon and a renewed sense of loss. Then Nymphodora Tonks, an appearance-changing woman who had gotten to know Harry during the previous summer. He wished she could have seen Harry before the end of his fourth year, when he had not had so much to worry about. She was currently talking to Alistair Moody, a retired Auror who while paranoid had developed a soft spot for the boy. They were the representatives of the Order he hoped would keep in mind what was best in the fight against Voldemort.

On the other side of the room sat the Heads of House. He hoped they would provide the objective view of the situation. Minerva McGonagall was the head of Gryffindor and the woman who had agreed to help Harry become an Auror if he desired. Professor Flitwick taught Charms and was known to have a soft spot for Harry, but did not have a personal attachment to the boy. Professor Sprout was also there purely to provide a neutral view of the situation. And that left Severus Snape, a man known to dislike Harry more than any other student. Although Dumbledore now suspected that the man's dislike for Harry was nothing compared to the boy's absolute hatred for the Head of Slytherin.

Finally there was the largest group, Harry's closest friends and perhaps those he looked at as a surrogate family. The presence of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger was no surprise to anybody. They knew Harry better than anyone else, perhaps better in some ways than Harry knew himself. Ginny Weasley was with them and Dumbledore reflected that she had come a long way from the girl who had been so obsessed with Harry Potter that she had been unable to talk to him. She had grown a great deal in the last four years, but Dumbledore suspected she had grown the most after her first year. After that experience she had not been the innocent schoolgirl she had been.

Beside them sat Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Although not Harry's best friends they had shared his experience at the Department of Mysteries and bonds forged under such conditions were difficult to break. They had been drawn into Harry's world of danger and had emerged all the stronger. Their opinions would be interesting to hear, Neville's because it was so rarely given and Luna's because - in Dumbledore's experience any opinion Miss Lovegood expressed could easily be described as interesting.

Next came the rest of the Weasley family. Fred and George, the trouble making twins turned successful business men, Bill the eldest son, and Charlie the dragon tamer who had recently relocated to work for the Order on a permanent basis. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat together and it was good to see the family in one place, although there was still a gaping void where Percy should have been.

Dumbledore took his seat and the room fell silent, all attention on the ageing headmaster. Even the portraits were looking at him expectantly. He saw that Phineas had finally returned from having spent the time since Sirius' death roaming the Black's home calling for his descendant. Phineas had not been there when Dumbledore had explained everything to Harry, although the headmaster imagined the other portraits had updated him.

"Thank you for sparing me your time, I know I am depriving some of you of your holidays, work and other pursuits." He looked at the twins with a soft smile and a small twinkle in his eyes. Those present had not failed to notice that the jovial headmaster had been more solemn in recent times. Nor had they failed to realise that the problem was more to do with a certain Gryffindor student. "I asked you here tonight because I need your help to make a decision, one concerning Mr Potter and the arrangements for this summer."

The shouting started before he had finished, protests from the Weasley clan that Harry should be allowed to come to them, away from his relatives. Hermione was almost as vocal, prepared to list a dozen reasons why Harry should spend the summer with them. He waited for the noise to die down.

"I think your opinion on this matter is quite clear and I," he held his hand up to stop Molly's outburst, "fully agree with you. Harry has to spend the time between the end of school and his birthday with his relatives, it is the only way to maintain the blood magic and protective charms that keep him safe during the summer. With Voldemort returned, it is more important than ever that the protection his mother gave him is maintained. The rest of the summer he is of course frees to leave Privet Drive and normally this would not be a problem. Except that Harry has said he doesn't wish to leave Privet Drive.

Now, as I'm sure most of us are aware, Harry's relatives might provide his most basic of needs, such as food and shelter, but they do not support his emotional needs. Harry has a great deal to cope with at this time, not only the death of Sirius, but also the revelations made to him when we returned to Hogwarts. I'm sure you would appreciate that while I cannot say what I told Harry, the fact that he now knows the contents of the prophecy and the responsibility that it places upon him, should at least give you a clue as to the burden he carries. I need your help to decide whether I should abide by Harry's wishes or remove him to a place where he can be among friends and family."

"Really Albus," Snape said, "you make it sound as though the boy should want to leave his home, not sit there being pampered, his every whim catered for."

"I assure you Severus that Harry's relatives do not pamper him. In fact were it not for a warning from certain parties in this room, I dare say he would be severely mistreated. Harry must return to Surrey every year and now that he knows the reason he is willing to comply. I would not for a moment suggest he is happy to do so. A fact that you are all too aware of no doubt, since I suspect you made certain to draw on Harry's least favourite memories during his Occlumency lessons last year."

"The fact remains that the boy is a spoilt brat with a flagrant disregard for the rules and that you encourage him. You constantly feed his outrageously large ego instead of punishing him like any other student. I am sure that whatever he heard from you, he will be able to deal with when he returns to school and has others to feel sorry for him. And if all else fails, I'm sure Hagrid can find another mutt somewhere to replace the one the boy killed."

That was the wrong thing to say. Remus had been held back by Tonks and Moody for most of Snape's dialogue, but when they heard his last sentence the Auror and retired Auror not only released him, they looked as if they might join him. The Weasley clan and Harry's friends were also on their feet, shouting angrily as the other Heads of House also glared at him angrily.

"Sit!" Though the words were softly spoken, the sudden flare in Dumbledore's aura was enough to stop all those within the room dead in their tracks. It was truly an impressive sight, almost painful to look at in some ways. The old man looked disappointed as he turned to Snape and had the satisfaction of seeing the younger man pale. "I have given you five years Severus, FIVE YEARS! Five years to get this stupid grudge out of your system, five years to realise that Harry Potter is not James Potter. Five years to prove to me that you can put petty differences aside for the greater good.

You knew that in his first year Harry did not hate you, until you singled him out in class. I allowed you to do so, believing that it was just your way of working off your debt to James. At that point I could have forgiven you if you had treated Harry the same way you treat all those in other houses. Once again you chose to single him out. You've made it your task to make Harry's time here miserable, to constantly try to land him in trouble for doing the right thing.

And last year you had the opportunity to make things right. I didn't ask you to be his friend Severus, I asked you to put your differences aside enough that you could teach him the skills he needed to prevent Voldemort entering his mind." Snape wanted to protest but Dumbledore silenced him with a glare. "I do not want your excuses Severus, you've made too many. But think about this carefully. If Voldemort enters Harry's mind now not only will he discover the prophecy, but there is also a good chance that if Harry hates you, Voldemort will be directed to the information that you are a spy."

"What did the prophecy say?" Hermione interrupted.

"Alas Miss Granger that information is no longer mine to share. There are only three people who have the right to decide whether or not you know. One of them is in this room, one of them is Voldemort and the third person is Harry. And since Harry is the only one who actually knows what was said in the prophecy, I believe only he should be the one to decide who knows."

"But you do know what it says," Ron pointed out.

"I was there when the prophecy was made Mr Weasley. But this is Harry's secret to tell, not mine. I trust that none of you would even contemplate asking Harry to tell you before he is ready to do so."

"Since you will not tell us the prophecy, will you least tell us what it refers to?" Remus asked.

"The one thing everybody here wants and fears," Dumbledore replied. "The key to Voldemort's triumph and the means to his eventual downfall."

"And you trusted Potter with this?" Snape asked snidely.

"Trust doesn't come into it Severus. Fate or should I say Voldemort has already decided." They were getting off subject and Dumbledore needed to get back to the main issue of discussion. "No doubt Mr Potter will tell those he trusts," he looked sharply at Snape, "when he feels ready. In the meantime we need to decide whether we should abide by Harry's wishes and leave him with his relatives or we should remove him from the house, by force if necessary."

There was a knock on the door, causing the occupants to look up. Dumbledore was surprised at whom he sensed outside the door.

"Come in Cornelius."

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and perhaps the one person who had caused Harry more harm over the last year than Dumbledore and Voldemort, opened the door and shuffled inside. The rotund man looked thinner than usual, a sign of the pressure he had come under since he had confirmed Voldemort's return. With him was Percy Weasley, looking as official as always.

"Ah, Dumbledore," Fudge began before noticing the meeting that was in progress. He paused and then showing more sense than Dumledore credited him to possess, asked: "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all Cornelius," Dumbledore answered. "We were just having a discussion about young Mr Potter."

"Oh so you're aware of it then?" The Minister sounded surprise.

"Aware of what exactly, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked.

"As you know Albus with the recent announcement of You-know-who's return, certain monitoring systems have been put into place again. Large transfers of resources, signs of money laundering or hoarding, the things that could suggest a link with Death Eaters." There were nods from many in the room who understood that the Wizarding World relied as much on the money of its residents as it did magic. "Mr Potter has made several large deductions from his vault recently. Not the entire balance you understand. In fact, it is under the trigger amount, but was considered out of character compared to previous years."

"I see," Dumbledore answered. "I do not see how Harry could have done this, since he's been at his relative's house all summer."

"He ordered things through owl mail," Percy interrupted, handing the Minister a long sheet of parchment. "And so far as we can tell, he had them delivered to his address."

"Now that you mention it, the Dursleys have been receiving a large number of packages that Harry has signed for," Remus said. "Arabella thought Petunia was having new furnishing delivered."

"Obviously the boy is completely out of control," Percy huffed. "Ordering things without permission."

"You will find Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said quietly, "that wizards are allowed to order things by owl and have done for years. Harry is no different except that he has access to a substantial sum of money. Do you know what he purchased?"

"I'm afraid we couldn't find out," Fudge admitted. "Foreign firms and all that."

"I see. Well there is certainly nothing wrong with Harry ordering things, especially if it prevents him wandering around the neighbourhood. In fact I applaud his initiative to have them delivered by muggle means. Have no fear Cornelius; I will speak to him about his spending habits. Although I dare say the shops involved appreciated the trade."

"Quite," Fudge agreed. He shuffled uncomfortably, well aware that he was not welcome by many of the room's occupants. "Well Albus, I'll leave you to deal with things." He walked out; taking a very nervous Percy with him just as five angry Weasley's were about to curse their brother.

"If I may Albus," Flitwick piped up before the room had fully calmed down. "I do not believe removing Harry is an option if you wish to take advantage of the blood protection next year." All attention was now focussed on the small professor who probably knew as much about the wards on Privet Drive as Dumbledore himself. "The wards prevent anybody from removing the boy against his will, with the exception of his legal guardian. As I'm sure you realise, nobody in this room fits that description now Sirius is gone."

"Surely Albus is Harry's guardian," Molly said.

"I am Harry's headmaster and his guardian during the school year, so long as he sees fit to continue his education at Hogwarts," Dumbledore told her, shocking some who had not realised that Harry could just decide not to continue his schooling. "However, during the holiday Harry is not obliged to follow my instructions. I am not his guardian."

"Unless you wish to dismantle the wards one by one, there is no way you can forcibly remove Mr Potter," Flitwick said. "Unless he willing leaves his house."

"Then we'll draw him out," Moody growled.

"NO!" Hermione practically exploded. "Listen to what you're saying. You're suggesting we kidnap him and force him to go somewhere he doesn't want to go. And if I'm not wrong, a place that would only remind him of Sirius. You're suggesting we act like Death Eaters."

"I can't believe you," Ron snapped. "Harry's our friend."

"Yes, and he should have the right to decide for himself. Don't you understand Ron, don't you remember what happens when someone tries to force Harry? He digs his heals in and refuses to budge. Do you really want to deal with Harry in the same mood as last summer? I don't think that helping Harry when we don't know that he needs help is an excuse to kidnap. I also don't believe it is the only reason you are suggesting this Professor."

"Well-said Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "We cannot force Potter to leave his relatives, especially since you, Albus, have insisted time and time again that he is better off with his relatives than at the Burrow, Hogwarts or anywhere else for that matter."

"Perhaps," Snape said silkily, no doubt trying to rectify his earlier mistake, "we should wait until August, when it is safe to move the boy. Then decide what to do."

Dumbledore sighed; this was not what he had wanted to happen. He had hoped Harry's friends would insist that Harry was moved away from his relatives. Instead they had stood by the boy's right to decide.

"Very well, we will discuss this again. In the meantime I ask that you should write to Harry and encourage him to talk. It is not healthy for him to bottle things up inside."

The agreement was made, the visitors flooed back to their homes, the staff returned to whatever they had been doing before they were summoned, and Albus Dumbledore returned to pondering how he should handle the enigma that was Harry Potter.

"Albus," a voice he recognised as belonging to Phineas said after a while. "I have a suggestion."

End of Part


End file.
